1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mops. More specifically, the invention is a cylindrical attachment device that is stored on the handle and lowered for use to wring out the mop of water in a specialized pail having a holding tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art of interest describes various mop wringer devices, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for a lightweight mop wringer stored on the mop handle and utilized by lowering to wring out the dirty water and rinse the mop head. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,694 issued on Mar. 10, 1998, to Larry I. Lewis describes a self-squeezing mop having a cylinder which extends to squeeze the wet mop by a ring comprising five angularly disposed stationary rollers in the form of a pentagon. The device is distinguishable for requiring rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,800 issued on Aug. 21, 1979, to Martin P. Strahs describes a combination mop and wringer device comprising a slide arm reciprocates on the mop handle to push a pivotal split ring member over the strand mop to wring out excess water. The device is distinguishable for requiring a split ring member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,788 issued on Aug. 26, 1969, to Tom L. Abbott describes a mop wringer device comprising a perforated sleeve mounted on a mop handle to slide down to compress the wet mop head. The device is distinguishable for requiring a handle grip on the proximate end of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,266 issued on Nov. 2, 1999, to Ronald K. Anderson et al. describes a method of cleaning and wringing out a mop comprising the use of a plunger sleeve mounted by a spring-loaded button on a mop handle and having apertures at its distal end. A plunge post in the bottom of a bucket effects the removal of the water from the mop. The mop device is distinguishable for requiring a spring-loaded button to hold up the sleeve and a bucket with a plunge post.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0092105 A1 published on Jul. 18, 2002, for Christopher Laux et al. describes a mop with a self-contained wringer sleeve comprising a vinyl cylindrical hand grip adjacent an upper grip portion, a lower mop receiving portion, and a bottom edge having four slots for engaging and twisting the mop strands for facilitating twisting of the mop body by the sleeve. The device is distinguishable for requiring a sleeve with a plurality of slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,709,622 issued on Apr. 16, 1929, to Andrew F. Justis describes a mop having a bell-shaped sleeve with upper and lower ears for accommodating a slidable rod connected to the sleeve. A sleeve spring latch is positioned on the handle to hold the sleeve up. The sleeve has four inside ribs which aid in twisting the wet mop inside the sleeve to wring out the mop head. The device is distinguishable for requiring inside ribs and a slidable rod connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,751,349 issued on Mar. 18, 1930, to Clifton O. Morgan describes a mop having a telescopic hollow handle open at its bottom and containing a rack bar actuated by a hand crank. A cylindrical portion at the distal end confines the mop head. The mop is distinguishable for requiring an internal rack bar and an external hand crank.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,354 issued on Jun. 26, 1962, to Peter S. Vosbikian et al. describes a mop with an extracting mechanism comprising an extractor rod parallel to the handle that extends a circular extractor over a wet mop head. The device is distinguishable for requiring a circular extractor to traverse the mop head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,512 issued on Jan. 23, 1968, to Shusuke Yamashita et al. describes a mop squeezing cover slidable on the mop handle comprising a conical pleated cover having a holding sleeve on top. The device is distinguishable for requiring a pleated cover on the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,338 issued on Oct. 29, 1991, to James P. Yates et al. describes a wet mop with a self-contained wringer comprising a downwardly movable hand grip on the handle and a polypropylene sleeve having four grooves at the distal end of the handle. The device is distinguishable for requiring a movable grip for contacting the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,858 issued on Oct. 14, 1997, to Robert von Meyer describes a string mop with an affixed wringer assembly which slides over the wet mop head to extract water. A collar is forced over a pleated sleeve that compresses the enclosed mop head. The device is distinguishable for requiring a squeezable pleated sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,161 issued on Dec. 7, 1999, to Andrew G. Facca describes a self-wringing mop comprising an apertured sleeve on the end of the handle including the swab that is rotated in one direction to remove the mop head and in the opposite direction to wring the mop head. The device is distinguishable for requiring a sleeve with a removable property.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,869 issued on Sep. 12, 2000, to Robert J. Libman describes a wringer mop comprising a conventional handle with mop fibers extending from its distal end and a collar that can be raised to an axial position and twisted to wring out the mop and automatically causes a pawl on a ring fixed on the handle to engage to engage a set of raised internal ribs inside the collar to prevent the mop from unwinding. By pushing the collar down the handle, the mop can be returned to normal use. The device is distinguishable for requiring a pawl element for engaging the raised internal ribs of the collar. See also http://www.libmanjansan.com/catalog/pages/2000.html that shows a Libman Wonder Mop (registered), Nov. 18, 2003, page 1. The device has a steel rod handle and a wringer sleeve apertured from its reduced neck portion the length of the wringer sleeve. The device is distinguishable for requiring apertures along its entire length.
U.K. Patent No. 185,941 issued on Sep. 21, 1922, to Eva L. Marshall et al. describes a cylinder having a rotatable brush attached to it slidable on a mop handle. A soap powder case is attached above the brush and cylinder on the handle. The device is distinguishable for requiring a brush on the cylinder and a soap powder case on the handle.
U.K. Patent No. 593,452 issued on Oct. 16, 1947, to Howard Harris et al. describes a mop having a perforated tubular aluminum sheath and a distal pivotable annular scrub brush on its handle. The sheath can be lowered over the mop. The device is distinguishable for requiring a pivotal brush.
France Patent No. 2 622 785 A1 published on Sep. 11, 1987, for Deimel Helmut et al. describes a mop having a cleaning head fitted with a plurality of textile fringes arranged in the form of a star, and a socket for squeezing out water. The device is distinguishable for requiring a cleaning head having a star-shape.
German Patent No. DE 36 07 121 A1 published on Sep. 10, 1987, for Helmut Deimel et al. describes, a sliding mop head cover having elongated apertures on its distal end. The device is distinguishable for requiring elongated apertures on the sliding mop head cover.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a cylinder attachment to wring water out of a dirty mop and a pail solving the aforementioned problems are desired.